


Four Shy of Forty

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When turning thirty-six makes Sean feel old, Elijah shows him the best is yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Shy of Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean's thirty-sixth birthday, February 25, 2007.

Sean turned over to look at the clock-radio on the nightstand beside the bed and grimaced when he read the red LCD display. 2:05 am. It was officially tomorrow. Officially February 25th. And he was officially thirty-six year's old. Thirty-six. Four years shy of forty.

His last birthday hadn't hit him this hard because he'd told himself thirty-five was only halfway between thirty and forty, but now that he'd passed that half-way mark, there was no denying it. He was well on his way to middle-age.

Sean tried to put that thought out of his mind, and in doing so, opened the door for others. In the space of two months, his life had changed so radically that he barely recognized it. Lying awake in the darkness often allowed doubt to rear its ugly head, but today it wasn't doubt as much as regret that plagued him. Not regret over what he had done, never that. His choice had been the right one. What he regretted was that following his heart had caused him to hurt so many people that he loved.

Beside him, Elijah stirred. "You okay?" he asked through a yawn.

"I'm fine, Doodle," Sean told him, and realized that he was. Pulling the covers up to shield them both from the early morning February chill, he let his mind shut down and drifted back to sleep.

********

When Sean woke for the second time that day, the bedroom was awash with sunlight and his nostrils were filled with the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. He looked over at the doorway and saw Elijah standing there holding two ceramic mugs.

"Good morning!" Elijah trumpeted, then adopting the style of a television interviewer, began, "Tell me, Mr. Astin, how does it feel to be one year closer to social security?"

Sean was still feeling touchy about age, but knew there would be no escaping Elijah's brand of humor on the subject. "You're a riot, Elijah," he said, and settled back against his pillow, ready for the barrage of age jokes he feared would follow. With luck, Elijah would grow tired of the game quickly.

Elijah was barefoot and wearing loose, cotton drawstring pants and a tee-shirt so faded it was difficult to tell what color it had originally been. Padding over to the bed, he handed Sean one of the mugs, then hopped up onto the bed, managing to do so without spilling a drop of his own coffee. After taking a drink, Elijah looked at Sean, his face a mask of innocence, and told him, "I can't wait until you're old enough for me to call you a dirty old man."

Sean sighed, resigned to it. He drained half of his coffee then set the mug down on the nightstand. "You could do it now," he suggested. "Since you shaved off your beard and look all of sixteen again, I already feel like one."

"I like the way you think, Irish." Elijah's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I don't suppose you're feeling especially lecherous this morning, are you?"

"Why?"

"Selfish reasons," Elijah replied. "I was looking forward to your giving me a really good birthday fuck." He took another drink from his mug then got up and set it beside Sean's on the nightstand.

"Today is _my_ birthday," Sean reminded him. "You don't get a present."

Elijah climbed back onto the bed, or more accurately, on top of Sean. "Of course I do, Seanwise," he said, running his hands up Sean's chest and unbuttoning the buttons on Sean's pajama top as he went. "You really _must_ be getting old if you've forgotten that on their birthdays, hobbits give gifts to other people. I know you'd never break that tradition unless..." His voice trailed off and his fingers stopped just short of Sean's last button.

Sean looked at him questioningly. "Unless what?"

Elijah bit his bottom lip, all innocence again. "Unless you knew you were too old and feeble to deliver."

Sean stared up into the face that would forever fascinate him. As he began to lose himself in the blue eyes and the sensuous mouth, he felt the fire growing in his belly. Without signaling his intent, Sean shifted his legs, unseating Elijah. As Elijah tried to regain his balance, Sean grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over onto his back so that their positions were reversed. Now he was on top, straddling Elijah's hips and looking down into his lover's face. "I'll show you who's too old and feeble," he said in a deep-throated growl, and leaning down, pressed his mouth to Elijah's.

The kiss was deep and searching. The softness of Elijah's lips aroused Sean. He nibbled them, sucked them, then finally used his tongue to part them so he could explore inside Elijah's mouth, savoring the taste of him. Elijah lay back, totally submissive, but under him, Sean could feel the bulge in Elijah's pants growing.

Sean's own erection was straining against his pajama bottoms. He wanted to do more than kiss Elijah. He wanted to make love to the man lying under him, to lose himself inside his lover's velvet warmth. But he had started out to prove a point, so he forced himself to stop. Pulling back, Sean cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what do you have to say to _that_?"

Elijah's face was flushed, his eyes dark with desire. "Not bad for an old man."

"I'm glad you think so," Sean said casually, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the Elijah's draw-string pants and pulling them down over his hips. "Because baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"I'm counting on it," Elijah came back with a grin. "Happy birthday, Seanie."


End file.
